Such a photonic-based hyperpolarisation system is known from the international application WO2009/081360.
The known photonic-based hyperpolarisation system includes a surface probe with a light-output that directs light endowed with orbital angular momentum to penetrate tissue of a patient to be examined. In an alternative embodiment of the known light-based hyperpolarisation system a catheter is provided. These known applications of photonic-based hyperpolarisation generates the hyperpolarised contrast agent in the biological material and have only a short penetration depth for biological (i.e. human or animal) tissue. Hence, these known applications are limited to endoscopic, invasive and interventional applications.